


GRBB Round 1~ art for fic: A Place To Grow

by qafmaniac



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Art, Glam Reverse Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac





	GRBB Round 1~ art for fic: A Place To Grow

Here's the next piece of art that I made for the [Glam Reverse BigBang](http://glam-reverse-bb.livejournal.com/) on LJ and DW.

Thanks SO much to my AWESOME authors [](http://casey270.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**casey270**](http://casey270.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://snowstormskies.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**snowstormskies**](http://snowstormskies.dreamwidth.org/) for claiming my art and coming up with such a GREAT and AAAAAMAZING fic to go with it!

**TY,gurls!! <3333**

[Fic Master Post on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/729729) GO AND READ!!!

And this is the original art that inspired the fic:  


 **Disclaimer:** The fic banner and chapter art/dividers are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine!I only "borrowed" them. ;)

  
Fic banner  


Chapter art/divider  


Hope you'll like it! :)


End file.
